


It's such a good vibration

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Vibration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Hal have fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's such a good vibration

"God", Barry moaned when Hal spreaded kisses down his spine. 

"Don't need to call me that, Hal's enough", the other man grinned smugly. 

Barry sighed, not being able to make clear his 'you narcissistic...'-mode in some other way since he was distracted by Hal's tongue at the rim of his hole.

Hal chuckled against him. But it wasn't his mouth which vibrated, it was Barry. Actually, Barry's whole body. 

Green Lantern made a pleased sound. "I love it when you do that".

He pulled away and slicked his hand with lube, then pushed a finger in him.

Barry whimpered when he felt a second one, too. 

Hal just continued chuckling. He had too much fun with this. Well, with him. But to be fair: It wasn't as if the speedster hated it. 

In fact, he really loved not only having fingers in him (which where three by now), but also feeling the hardening erection of his lover on the backside of his thigh. But he would prefer it somewhere else...

Barry shivered even more at the thought. That made Hal smile against his flushed neck. "Guess you're ready.", he whispered, nibbling on the other's earlobe while replacing his fingers with a now slicked penis. 

The Flash could feel the big length entering him slowly. Too slowly.

"C'mon, Hal.", he whined, "Don't be such a tease. Please, I need you". 

"Sorry, Darling, but you're just too hot. Being so tight and then this praised vibrating; if I went faster, I'd came on the spot", the man above Barry panted. "You're like a damned sex toy. A really good one.", he smirked. 

Barry turned his head to protest but before words of complaint could leave his mouth, Hal kissed him forcefully on the lips, his tongue finding its way in the other's mouth, licking, swirling around. 

Every logical thought left Barry's brain and he gave in to the sensations. 

Warm hands stroking up and down his hot body, teeth nibbling softly his kiss swollen lips, his prostate being hit again and again, feeling so filled. 

It was over way too soon and Barry came, gasping into Hal's mouth, vibrating him through his own orgasm. 

After short recovery time Hal rolled down of his boyfriend and snuggled up to him.

"I'm so lucky that I found you.", Hal whispered with actual affection in his eyes. 

Barry lifted his head sleepily to smile warmly at him, then cuddled up closer. 

Hal kissed him on the forehead and smiled, too. 

Soon the sticky feeling would get uncomfortable and they would have to get up, but for now being close to each other was everything they desired.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw the episode in the Flash where Barry begins to make out with this one girl and then he starts vibrating and seriously: All the fanfics were true! So I needed to write one by myself, obviously. (And yeah, a creative headline, I know. Inspired by "Good Vibrations" by Marky Mark (Surprise!).)


End file.
